Destiny's Kiss
by Lily84
Summary: Ever wondered what Lily and the Marauders life was like at Hogwarts? Story of love, danger, and above all... friendships
1. The Letter

Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just tryin to get by. The girl rolled onto her side and sighed. She closed her eyes and started to dream. She always dreamed, that's all she felt she had sometimes. Her dreams. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy. She thought of him every night, he was just a dream. She would think of him when she was sad. He was her comfort zone. But what she didn't know was that he was always in her dreams when she was asleep. That's where his face had come from. But she never remembered her dreams after she had woken up. She let out a final sigh and she fell into subconscious. The girl saw herself sleeping and realised with a shock she was dreaming of herself sleeping! Music started playing in her head as she looked around. She saw him. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy. But he was looking to the sky, and as he asked if I would come along. I started to realise, that everyday you find just what he's looking for, like a shooting star he shines.  
  
She realised she was the one that was singing, a song she had never heard of before, but she still knew the words. She looked at the boy and he sung to her. Take my hand; live while you can, don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand. She kept thinking to herself unaware of the song coming out of her mouth. And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words, although they did not feel, for I felt what I had not felt before, you'd swear those words could heal. And as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine. And to know he's no stranger, for I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
He grinned at her. Take my hand, live while you can. Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand, in the palm of your hand? His eyes pleaded as they connected with her.  
  
Please come with me, see what I see. Touch the stars for time will not flee. Time will not flee. Can you see? He held out his hand and she stepped forward and as she placed her hand into his, she felt warmth between them and for once the girl felt truly happy, like she belonged somehow.  
  
She sat up with a start, although she was still half asleep she tried to realise what happened. Just a dream, just an ordinary dream. As I wake in bed and the boy, that ordinary boy. Or was it all in my head? She was still singing softly to herself holding her legs  
  
Did he asked if I would come along, it all seemed so real.  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day, just tryin to get by. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky. The next minute she fell asleep again, unaware what happened or what it meant. She would not remember his face or the words she sung, but she would always have his words inside her forever.  
  
Lily woke up with a shout. Then she realised she must have been dreaming. She felt her forehead and felt the sweat dripping down her face. She swung her legs across the bed and sat up taking a drink of water from the table next to her. Lily closed her eyes and realised she could still remember the dream she had. Which was unusual, as she never usually remembered her dreams. Lily tried to recount the dream, picking up more detail and finally wrote it down. Lily saw herself, walking in a dark forest. She really thought she was there. She could smell the cool crisp air of the trees. She looked up and gasped as the moon was in an eclipse cowering above her. She could even hear noises in the distance. She had kept walking along a dirt path between the tall trees. She came to a clearing and couldn't see. She muttered something and it was then Lily realised the Lily in the dream was carrying what she assumed was a stick, then the "stick" she had been carrying lit up and she realised it had to be some magical wand. She now could see what lay in front of her. There were about twenty of them. They all looked the same with huge black robes that draped over them with a hood covering their faces. She felt scared and frightened and Lily didn't know what was going on. They all pointed what appeared to be their wands at her. Then all Lily remembered was unbearable pain, she was screaming. Lily put the piece down and wondered if that was what had woken her up? Lily closed her eyes and suddenly remembered hearing a bang and a shout to be quiet. It had been Petunia who had woken her up. Lily started to scowl at the thought that she had experienced a horrible nightmare and all her sister cared about was that Lily had interrupted her precious beauty sleep. Hadn't she heard her scream for real? Obviously she didn't care. Lily sighed and tried to put the dream out of her mind, which was easy since all Lily could think about was how cold her sister was. Lily and Petunia were like all siblings one could say. But what was unusual, something that no one knew besides Lily and Petunia, was that Petunia had a strong dislike for Lily. More like hate. The feeling was mutual for Lily.  
  
Lily was, well different. She always had been. They were both skinny girls but while Petunia and their parents, and most of their family in fact, had blonde hair and brown eyes. Lily on the other hand had long dark red hair with bright brilliant green eyes. Lily also had a nice and pretty face, while Petunia had a hard face and had an extremely long neck. Lily had just turned fifteen while Petunia had turned seventeen.  
  
Lily sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was so glad it was the holidays so she didn't have to go to school. She swung her legs around and sat on the edge of the bed yawing. She looked up at her bedside table to the photo of her friends and tried to smile. Lily had many friends and was very popular in her year. But Lily didn't seem to think she fitted in with them. Lily looked at the time and almost screamed. "Ahh damn" she cursed as she rushed off her bed and quickly changed. Just as she put on her swimsuit she heard a hoot from outside. Lily quickly rushed down the stairs calling out to her mum "Remember to pick me up this afternoon mum!" she heard her father laugh and Petunia cry out about something. Lily pulled the door behind her and saw three girls looking up at her. They were all dressed in swimmers and sunglasses and yelled out at her. "Look, Lily cleans up nice" her friend Constance taunted. "Yeah her head out of a book for once" laughed Sarah. "Haha, very funny guys" she said sarcastically hopping into the car. "Lets go already" Kate yelled at her mother who just sighed and drove off. She took them to the pool where they immediately saw the rest of their friends. They all swam for a bit and then decided to sunbake. Lily was having a blast until her friend Ben started tickling her. Lily was screaming and trying to run away. "This means war", she yelled at him and thought urgently how she could get him back and noticed his board shorts lying loose on his waste, she desperately wanted them to come undone but she couldn't reach it while he was tickling her. Suddenly Constance screeched made Lily realise Ben was no longer holding her, but in fact rather embarrassingly pulling his shorts up. "Whoa didn't realise they were so lose, weird." he muttered looking very red. Lily shocked that she appeared to be psychic, or "Did I make it happen?" she thought to herself. Lily quickly forgot about it when Ben picked her up and jumped into the pool. Later on Lily's mum picked the girls up and Lily went home and flopped on her bed. She sat there for a while until she saw a piece of paper. Lily laughed as she read the details. "What an odd dream" she thought shaking her head. Her father had once got her a dream book where she could write down her dreams. So far Lily had written three that she could remember in almost a year. The book also had a section on what the dreams meant. "Ok Magic.Any form of magic in a dream predicts unexpected changes, could be a change in your affairs, a transformation or an uncontrolled power or fear.Moon- you will have many small vexing troubles but still reach what you aim for" she stopped and saw the word eclipse. "If you dream of the moon in eclipse then you will befriend someone with a contagious disease" Lily wrinkled her nose. "Forest- if you dream that you got lost in a big forest it is an omen of financial gain" Lily smiled and put the book down rubbing her temples. She decided to make the most of the holidays and went outside to play football with her dad.  
  
A few days later, after more fun with her dad, Lily was in her room writing in her diary. She looked out at the starry sky and sighed. Suddenly she saw something flying at the window. She squinted and noticed it was a bird, she realised it was flying right at her and that it was going to smack into her window, she fretted for one second as she thought "I have to open the window" and just at that moment it flung open and just in time for the bird to fly in. the bird kept flying around the roof hooting and Lily watched in amazement. She had never seen an owl before, and in her room.. how did she open the window? But then she looked at something that was even more stranger. The owl actually had an envelope and it dropped it on her bed, hooted and sat on the window ledge. It was rather a thick envelope she noticed as she picked it up. She read the formal scrawl on the front  
  
Lily Evans 4 Privet drive Little Whinging Surrey  
  
She quickly turned it over to discover an unusual seal of a H with a snake, lion, crow and a beaver. Lily opened the letter to read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily was shocked. But somehow believed it. She sat thinking for a while. If strange things hadn't happened to her she would never have believed it at all. What would everyone think, should she go? What about everything she had here. . Lily smiled. Did she really have to answer that question? Sure she did love being here, but something was wrong. The letter she held in her hand. It was what felt right. Like she belonged and wasn't a freak like Petunia thought she was. She was different for a reason. It seemed rather fascinating. She a.witch?? Lily raced down the stairs. "Mum, dad, I need to show you something" she said when she noticed Petunia wasn't in the kitchen. Her dad looked up at his paper and she handed him the envelope, her mother wiped her hands on her apron and walked behind her husband. They read it in silence and Lily looked at them waiting for an explosion of some kind. Finally Lily's dad asked. "Lily dear, I have to ask, is this a joke?" "No, dad, an owl actually brought me a letter, funny hey. I think the owl is still in my room, waiting for my response, it's like he knows.." her voice trailed off and her father looked at her mother. "Honey, I believe her, don't ask me how, but I just do" her mother said putting a hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily's dad went up stairs just to see the owl and sighed. "I just don't like the idea of it, I don't want you to go to a boarding school Lil, what about our football games?" he grabbed her and hugged her. "There are always holidays, I need to see what its like, strange things have been happening to me dad and this all makes sense, that I'm apart of something" she grinned at him and he half smiled. "Well don't forget you belong here too," he told her and Lily noticed he had a tear in his eye. Lily left telling Petunia up to her parents. She wouldn't understand or believe what happened, Lily betted. She ran upstairs and wrote on a piece of paper that she would gladly accept.  
  
Way out of the city in the bushlands in a small street, a boy smiled as he saw an owl fly over to him and landed on his shoulder. The boy gave the owl a pat and took the letter landed on the ground and ran inside holding the thick envelope. He walked into his house but this wasn't an ordinary house like the Evans house, there was an area for brooms, bookcases and bookcases of hundreds of thick and tattered books, and there were photographs all over the house that would wave or smile at you. A pretty woman put her wand down and ruffled the boy's hair. She had the same eyes as the boy, extremely dark brown eyes with light tinges. "Hogwarts" he said yawing. "James, now I want to tell you that now since you are going into your 5th year at Hogwarts, I want you to stop this nonsense you have with Sirius and Remus. James nodded at her and looked up at her with his young face with very messy dark hair. He was rather lanky but you could tell he was just starting to grow more and was becoming more study like his father. He started pulling obscene faces at her. "I'm serious James," she laughed making onion peel hurl at him. "Oh I'm serious James," he taunted quickly missing the peel. "And anyway Dad told me about you being quite the prankster, said I get it off YOU, not him" he laughed merrily "And you believe your father who constantly hexes and teases you?" she smiled as the onions went into the pot. "Who used to constantly hex and tease me" James muttered. "Anyway" James said changing the subject. "I'm in my 5th year now" he said smugly and I'm." he was tearing open his letter at this point and finished "..A prefect?" he said dumbfounded. His mother started laughing. "They made you a prefect after all the nonsense you get up to?" she said looking over his shoulder. "Yeah" he muttered. "Won't your father be proud?" his mother said obviously proud. "You will need some new robes and things then, who else got prefect?" she added. "Okay lets see, oh no, Malfoy" he quickly moved on skimming names, "Remus, Jwvyan .blah blah.what.. It says that a new student will be in our year, Lily Evans? Who in the hell is that?" he asked his mother who returned it with a blank look. "Why is she coming now."he muttered confused. James decided to see his neighbour and partner in crime. He quickly flew outside and jumped the fence in a breeze. He opened the door "Hello Mrs Black" he yelled as he flew up the stairs. "Hi James" she called out. James ran past all the pictures waving at some of Sirius dead relatives till he came to the attic. James pulled the stairs down and climbed up. In the room was a boy with thick jet-black hair who looked pretty simular to James but was a bit burlier. "Get a letter?" he asked as soon as he came in the room pulling the door up. "Yep, how'd you go in your exams? I did not too shabby eh after all the time we've had away from school," he laughed, "I did good," James laughed. "Ohh you smarty" Sirius said poking him. "I spose you got prefect then?" Sirius asked looking up at him. "Yeah I did, but its not going to change anything," James quickly said looking at Sirius's disappointed face. "Oh no, you just have to set examples and all that" Sirius said pulling faces. "No I don't, I got prefect even though all the stuff we have done because I did well in the exams, so I'm not changing just because I wear a badge" James grinned. "So what are you up to?" James asked him "I'm fixing the Wireless, you know how mum is if she can't listen to the Wizard Wireless Network" Sirius said laughing. "Haha yeah" James joined in laughing. "So are we going to meet up at Diagon alley?" Sirius asked James. "Yep if you wanna, me and mum are going tomorrow" James smiled and then continued "Dad might even come" his smile growing even more.. "Excellent" Sirius said smiling. He knew James's dad was always busy. "Hey wanna go play Quidditch?" Sirius asked "Yeah I'm a bit out of practise," James admitted. "What Gryffindoor's Chaser not ready" Sirius mocked. "Hey I've been busy!" he laughed. "With what?" Sirius demanded. "With hanging out with you and the gang" James pointed out. "Oh yeah" Sirius laughed. "So Quidditch?" Sirius asked again. "Oh wait I had to show you something" James showed him his letter. "Whoa go Remus.. is that it?" Sirius asked. "No! Look at the last part, we have a new student" James told him "Lily Evans? Hmm wonder if she's cute," Sirius pondered. "Maybe she's from overseas" "Maybe she's in danger and they are hiding her at Hogwarts" "Or maybe she's a muggle who started slow" James finished. "Nah that's not fun, let's go," he said tugging James's arm. They ran down the stairs and grabbed James's old Quidditch set.  
  
Back at the Evans house, Lily's parents decided to tell Petunia about Lily. It was about time as well seeing she knew something weird was going on and why Lily was acting all happy. "Petunia, honey, can you come down stairs?" Lily's mum asked poking her head around the doorway up the stairs. Petunia looked freaked and Lily was silently laughing. She knew she must have thought that it had to do with being caught with Vernon in her room. "Eww" Lily thought about the situation and went back to re reading her letter for the 40th time. She was still sitting there imagining everything when she head "You're joking right?" Petunia laughed. She heard muffled talking and then.  
  
"No, what? Are you serious, that's not possible, there isn't such a thing as magic" Lily heard her parents starting to get worked up. Lily dropped her letter and creeped to the stairs to hear more of the conversation. "Lily will be attending this school in September, and listen here young lady, you will not put her down because you feel differently, Lily is your sister" her mother said fiercely. Petunia paused and spat out. "I will not have a freak as a sister" "But you can't stop Lily from going, we want her to go" her father said angrily. "Well it's simple then" Petunia said. Her parents stared at her, Petunia looked right at them. "I have no sister" she replied. Lily frowned and went back to her room. She stepped out her window and climbed down the pipe. She climbed up her favourite tree, a huge tree with lots of arms. Lily leaned back on the tree and sighed. Sure she didn't get on well with Petunia, they were always different and never bonded, but Lily would always resort to the, "She's my sister and I'm sure I love her in some way". But Petunia disowned her, all because of something she was. Lily was going to become a witch, and Petunia couldn't stop that.  
  
Later that day Lily finally left her tree and as she walked down the hallway Lily almost ran into Petunia. Petunias face fell into a snarl, as if by touching Lily was poison. Lily glared back at her. "I was right all along, you are a freak" Petunia spoke icily. "Well if I am a freak, I am glad I am not normal if normal means being someone like you" Lily laughed. Petunia glared and turned to walk away but Lily stopped her. "Look I know we never have ever gotten on, but I am your sister, don't you care about me at all?" Lily pleaded. "If I did" Petunia sniffed. "It was a while ago, you're different and wrong, and I'm embarrassed to say I have a sister like you," she said truthfully. Lily stared at her and Petunia looked like she was about to apologise for a second, then composed herself and walked away. Lily sighed and went to her room. "Am I weird?" she asked herself looking into her mirror sadly. She expected silence as she stared at her long body with flowing hair, but a voice came through her head. She had no idea where it came from, but she got the strangest feeling of Déjà vu.  
  
Take my hand, live while you can. Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand? In the palm of your hand Please come with me, see what I see. Touch the stars for time will not flee. Time will not flee. Can you see? 


	2. A New World

Lily and her parents decided to go and check out this place Diagon Alley to get the stuff Lily needed for the school that was on a list she was given. "Petunia, why don't you come with us? Come on it will be fun?" Lily asked trying to be nice. "No way if there is a chance there will be freaks like you," she sneered. "Fine be that way Petunia, but we're going now, bye," Lily said looking back as she was leaving the room. Petunia didn't look up or even say goodbye as Lily left. Petunia was jealous of all the attention Lily was getting. "How dare she?" Petunia asked herself when they were gone. "A witch, what rubbish, even if she is, what a freak!"  
  
Lily and her parents stepped onto the London Street and looked for what was to be called the "Leaky Cauldron" Her parents walked right passed it and Lily called them back. It was as if they couldn't see it at all. " What this run down place?" her father asked in amazement. "Run down? You are mad, it's a normal pub!" Lily laughed thinking her father was joking. They walked into the pub and saw a middle aged man at the bar serving and chatting to his unusual customers. "Yeah Voldermort.. sorry I forgot, 'you know who', is getting stronger and stronger these few years, might even take over I reckon" he sighed and suddenly noticed the Evans. "Hello I am the bartender and owner, Tom, how may I help you?" Lily, who mustered up the courage suddenly felt more calm and spoke to the man "I just got accepted to Hogwarts and I need to get to Diagon Alley" she asked politely. "Ahh you're a muggle eh?" the man said smiling at her. Lily felt her father bristle next to her. "Uh what is that you called me?" she asked "Ohh someone not usually from a wizard background that's all, and you will find out its very common to have two muggles as parents, I reckon it means you're extra special that's all" and he winked at her and led them to the back of the pub. "If you ever need to come back, this is all you have to do" he said walking to a brick wall and touched his wand on the bricks "Three up, two across" he said and then taped the wall three times. The brick he last touched quivered then it wriggled, as this happened, in the middle a small hole appeared, it grew wider and wider and finally they were standing in front of a large opening to a huge alley bustling with people. The Evans stared in shock and amazement at the scene. "Whoa" Lily muttered. "Over there is where you can change you money" Tom said pointing at a stall "And over there is a bank you can put money in for your daughter" and with that he left to go back into the pub. "This is so exciting!" Lily's mother exclaimed as they headed to change their money. When they had changed a large amount they headed of to a snowy white building, which towered over the other little shops, it was Gringotts the bank the old bartender spoke of.  
  
"Come on James, you better hurry up or your father and I will leave without you!" His mother yelled up at him. James came thundering down the stairs grabbing his robe. "Ok James, you go first" his father said leading him to the fire. James had his father's stature, he was lanky as well, but did have a sense of strength and power. He also had the same dark brown messy hair. "Remember to speak clearly so you don't get lost" his mother said worriedly. James laughed, "I'll be fine mum!" and with that he blew the floo powder into the fire and said "Flourish and Botts" In a flash James was spun away and felt himself land on something. James blinked the ash out of his eyes and saw he was in the fireplace in the middle of Flourish and Botts bookstore in Diagon Alley. James heard a scream underneath him and he got up quickly and saw that he had landed on a young pale girl with dark red hair staring up at him. Lily's eyes were fixated on the boy who was looking at her with sheepish yet mischievous grin. She squinted her eyes at him. He somehow looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen him. "Here, take my hand" he said pushing the hair out of his face. Something in the back of Lily's mind started ringing. Those words sounded so familiar. Lily placed her hand in his and she felt a surge of warmth as he pulled her up. Lily brushed herself off and then wondered the first obvious question she hadn't asked him. "Where did you come from anyway?" she laughed. "Ohh sorry Floo Powder" he said grinning if it explained it all. But Lily just looked blankly at him. "Floo powder?" she asked. "Ohh you're obviously a muggle, duh James" he muttered to himself. He pointed to the open fireplace. "You take a pinch of Floo Powder and can travel by fire places, well the ones that are connected to the network," he babbled. Lily watched him as he spoke. "Where had she seen him?" He looked at her more carefully through his glasses, "But you look a little too old to be a first year" he asked his eyes squinting behind his glasses. "What? I'm fifteen and I just got a letter, isn't that normal?" She asked "Well no actually, I'm fifteen as well but I'm starting my fifth year at Hogwarts, oh your name isn't Lily Evans is it?" He asked her. She gaped at him. This was getting weirder and weirder "Hullo, I'm James Potter" he said smiling and he shook her hand. "How did you know my name?" she asked him finally. "Well, you see I got a letter saying I was a prefect" he noticed her blank look. "It had a list of the other prefects and your name, telling us we had a new student" he finished. "God this is all too much, I'm so confused" she said looking around lost. "Well I'm sure they will tell you when you get to school, you must be special, I mean to go into fifth year now.believe me, it's odd" he laughed. Lily didn't join in; she had been thinking at least she would be on the same grounds as the students, and now she was lost. Why didn't they tell her? Maybe this was a mistake. "But hey I will help you" James told her noticing how scared she looked. "You will?" she asked. "Yeah I mean you must be smart and talented, yet you will have to learn everything, and I want to help" he grinned and finally Lily Evans smiled back. Suddenly James's mother and father arrived behind him. "Ohh James, you've met a friend, this is...?" his dad asked beaming goofily. "This is Lily Evans, she's going to be in my year" James told him. His eyes blinked for a second and Lily got the feeling he knew something. He composed himself and smiled. "Oh so you're the mystery girl James has been talking about" He asked "Yes I am" Lily smiled as she saw James blush. Then she saw her own parents came up to them. James's dad leant forward as they came up. "Hello I'm Jonathon Potter and this is my wife Angela and our son James, he is at Hogwarts with your daughter" He smiled charmingly. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Christopher Evans and this is my wife Laura" and they all shook hands. Lily looked at James while her parents were chatting away and he pulled a face at her which clearly meant, "They're boring" she muffled a laugh and then mouthed " I know, let's go" James nodded. "Dad, why don't you take the Evans to the Leaky Cauldron and me and Lily will go and get the rest of our supplies" Lily's parents smiled at the polite boy and agreed and were lead of by Mr Potter. "James, no funny business, when you are finished come back to the pub" Mrs Potter said sternly and the smiled to catch up to her husband.  
  
"So what's it like, just realising all of this" James asked her waving his arm around Diagon Alley. "Oh, it's pretty weird, I didn't know any if this existed, I used to just go to a normal school and play football and never anything really unusual" she sighed kicking a pebble. "Well you were brought up in the wrong world, you belong in here which is why you got a letter to Hogwarts" he smiled his grin that Lily knew he was famous for. "Thanks, so what do I need to get?" Lily asked him. "Ohh everything, lets get you a wand first but!" so they headed of to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. They opened the door and a musty smell rushed at them. It was the smell of an old library. They were surrounded by thousands of narrow boxes pilled to the ceiling. Lily looked around. She felt tingles run down her spine for some reason. She bumped into James who had stopped suddenly, in front of him was an old man with pale eyes that shone over them. "Ahh Mr potter. Yes yes, I believe you fancy a Unicorn Hair and Mahogany eleven inches wand, or I really should say it's the wand that choses the wizard" James took out his wand and Mr Ollivander smiled. "That there is a great wand for Transfiguration" James stared at the old man and when Lily looked at him she could have sworn James wouldn't make any eye contact. "Now Lillian is it?" Mr Ollivander asked. "Why yes." Lily was astonished he knew her name. "Lets see, wand hand my dear?" he asked her. "Right hand" she answered as the measuring tape began to measure her all over. "Alright them, lets try Unicorn Hair and Yew 7 inches, nope not the one" as Lily tried to wave it she got another wand. "Dragon Heartstring and Holly 9 inches.no not the one, now how about Phoenix feather and Maple," he said as she waved it and then he continued through the boxes. "Tricky let's see Unicorn hair and iron bark, ten inches" yet again nothing happened and Lily was wondering what he was waiting for. But Mr Ollivander just smiled "I think we are close, maybe try Unicorn Hair and willow ten and a quarter" and finally Lily grasped the wand and red and gold sparks flew out. She couldn't help but feel him stare up at her as she paid seven Galleons and her and James left the shop. "That was so weird, I kept getting the feeling he knew something you know, did you feel it?" Lily asked him. "Yeah he's always like that, I think he can read minds" James winked at Lily "Well we really should go and get our robes and all our other supplies" James said brightening up. "Yep, sure!" Lily laughed and they ran off.  
  
After James had helped Lily get everything they stopped by the magical creature store. "I want to get a pet!" Lily exclaimed. "Do you have some money left over," James asked as Lily started counting her money. "Ahh I have this" she said laughing "Sorry but I don't understand this currency yet" she sighed. "Ahh its fairly easy Knuts are the bronze ones and there are 29 Knuts to a Sickle, the silver ones and there are 17 Sickles to a Galleon the gold one" he smiled at her. Inside Lily wanted a black kitten but James showed her a small grey owl she fell in love with as James told her "They're great to have for mail you know". Lily smiled and agreed. She bought the small grey owl and called her Unálindë. They walked out the store and came across a stall that had funny looking items. The stall read "Protection from 'he who must not be named'" "What's that all about?" Lily asked and James sighed. "Well a few years before I came to Hogwarts we all heard about this mighty wizard who believed that muggle born wizards and muggles should all be killed and tortured. He is evil and he has been gaining power slowly, his name is Voldemort, and only recently the ministry for magic is making everyone call him 'he who must not be named' or 'you know who'" James sighed. Lily looked scared. "I'm a muggle born aren't I?" she asked softly. "Yeah" James said "But its nothing to be ashamed of, we needed to marry muggles or we would have died out. Some really excellent witches and wizards are from muggle families" James finished firmly. He turned and walked away and Lily followed him with a thousand questions on her mind.  
  
Lily and James were walking along and suddenly James yelled out "Hey Sirius!" Lily saw a boy reluctantly turn around from a window of a 'Quality Quidditch supplies' store and walk over to them. "Hey Sirius this is famous Lily, I literally fell on her, she really is coming to Hogwarts and she has only just found out about us and all" James said rather quickly. "Really? Bet it was a shock! I'm Sirius Black" he grinned shaking her hand. "What do you need to know?" he continued thinking, "Have you told her everything James? About Quidditch?" Sirius demanded "Ha I was about to ask what that was when I saw you looking in that store" Lily laughed. So they sat down and James started to, very animatedly, explain the rules of the best game in the world "Ok see Quidditch is our sport, kind of like that weird game muggles have where they pass a ball around" James looked embarrassed. "Ohh football" Lily said nodding "Yeah well but we do it on broomsticks and there are four balls, a quaffle, two bludgers and a snitch. There is three Chasers who pass the quaffle and score, a Keeper to stop the other team from scoring, two Beaters who have to beat the bludgers at the other team to stop them from scoring, and a Seeker who only worries about the snitch a golden thing with wings, hard to catch and if the Seeker does, the team gets 150 points and the game ends, so which team catches the snitch nearly always win" James looked at Lily who looked a little blank so he said "Well, it is easier to understand" he said shifting uncomfortably but Lily's face turned into amazement. "How cool, I so wanna play!" she laughed. "Ohh we haven't told you about houses" Sirius piped in. "Houses?" Lily asked. "Yeah, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" James told her. "Yeah Hufflepuff's are sposed to be wimps and Slytherin's are meant to be evil and mean" Sirius told her. "Ohh I hope I'm either of the other two then" Lily said looking scared. "Don't worry you probably won't be" James said reassuring her. "What houses are you guys in?" she asked them "We are both in Gryffindor its the best, almost my whole family and James's were in that one" Sirius said. "Do the Slytherin's always turn out bad?" Lily asked. "No, not always, 'He who must not be named' was in Slytherin" Sirius said while James snorted. "Call him Voldemort Sirius" James looked at Lily and continued "But ones that do almost always get caught anyway by Aurors" James told her looking at Sirius who had gone pale. "Aurors?" she asked. "Dark wizard catchers" he said still looking concerned at Sirius. Sirius shook himself "They take them to a prison everyone fears, Azkaban" Sirius told her.  
  
Lily was astonished about everything she had learned she was about to ask more of the millions of questions she had running through her mind when she saw her parents and the Potters' walking towards them. "Well it was nice meeting you Sirius and thanks for showing me around James, I guess I will see you on September 1st" she said sounding sad. "Hey don't worry you will see us soon!" James grinned at her. "Yeah and you will be off to the best school ever" Sirius said calling out after her as she walked away.  
  
"What do you think of her?" Sirius demanded. "She's.nice," James pondered. "Nice? That's all you can say? She's cute!" Sirius said pretending to faint. "Well I haven't started liking girls yet," James said curtly. "You have a crush on her don't you?" Sirius said laughing. "No I don't, you must since you suggested it!" Sirius threw a rock, which seemed to explode as James dodged it. "And anyway, not interested in girls, please, what about that kiss with the Ravenclaw girl?" Sirius demanded. "It was a dare and might I add that I have Quidditch to worry about, it's way too important," James thought. "You, haha I beat you everyday!" Sirius said poking him, knowing quite well James had been on the Gryffindoor team for 3 years as a chaser and a very good one. "Ohh as if!" James laughed poking him back. "James Potter, Quidditch may be more important but there will come a time where you will have to chose between it and love, I have foreseen it" Sirius said spookily waving his hands around. "Sure whatever" James laughed swatting Sirius's hands. "Hey come on I'll race you to quality Quidditch supplies" Sirius said as he started to run off. James let him have a few seconds head start and raced off to chase him and quickly caught up to him and overtook him. "Damn you Potter" Sirius yelled out. 


End file.
